


Nobody left

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Pain, Regression, Sisters, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone you once trusted in no longer around, either physically or emotionally, who is there to turn to other than yourself? What do you do when those who promised to always be there no matter what break that promise?</p><p>(Alex is not physically in the story, I've tagged her as she's heavily mentioned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody left

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen as far as episode 13 (at least I believe that was the episode that aired last week in the UK). Please DO NOT give me any spoilers beyond that point!

Astra was dead. Aside from her cousin, she had been Kara’s last connection to home. Kara loved her cousin dearly, but he was too busy to spend any proper time with her. There was no time to share bonding over the powers they possessed or the grief they shared. 

So that led Kara to lean more on her family from Earth. She barely saw her adoptive mother, that was just the way things were. Sure, they called and had the occasional Skype, but that just wasn’t the same as being face to face with someone you loved. Being able to touch them, being able to hold them. Plus, some secrets were just harder to share over a phone call or screen as opposed to face to face. She understood that they were both just living their own lives, but Kara couldn’t help but wish her powers extended to reaching through screens just for a hug.

Then there was James and Winn. Two totally different situations, but two similar results. A breakdown in their friendship that although was left still standing definitely now had its cracks. Kara would work hard to repair the damages, as she knew both Winn and James would, but ultimately the scars would now always be there as little barriers between them, meaning there were now some things Kara would simply not be able to trust them with. 

Then, there was her sister. Something had changed between her and Alex, Kara just didn’t know what. Like she wasn’t telling her something important. Kara didn’t know how to feel about this lack of trust between her and her sister. Hurt? Angry? Betrayed? She and Alex used to be so close, now there was an awkwardness between them whenever they were left alone in the same room. Kara hated it. She didn’t know what Alex’s problem was, and quite frankly she didn’t care, she just wanted her sister back. She wanted things back the way they used to be…with everyone really…but she knew that wasn’t possible. 

So, what did someone with so many secrets, so many worries and pains to share, do when there was nobody she felt comfortable sharing them with? Not when the main people she used to were either too far away or had disconnected from her so cruelly that they may as well be on the other side of the world. Kara felt that there really only was one solution. So she began to retreat back into herself. Back before her and Alex really had a proper relationship. Back before she met Winn and James. Back before she grew to trust her adoptive mother. She withdrew into herself and held it all in. At least if she trusted nobody, there was nobody to break her trust ever again. Kara could feel the changes it was making on her personally. She knew she was more distant, more snappy, but she didn’t know how to change it. The more she withdrew from the world, the less she knew how to reach out to those she once trusted and ask for their help, for their love. She just had to hope one day, one of them would notice and care enough to somehow force it out of her. Until that day, Kara knew she would continue retreating into herself, until there was nothing left of the old Kara to give.


End file.
